


when the music feels like this

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Lunafreya and Crowe might have grown up with different traditions, but one night is enough to share them all.





	when the music feels like this

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two days ago and I've been editing it lots since but...idk. I just want them to be CUTE AND HAPPY.
> 
> [day 3 of ffxvrarepairsweek2017 prompt: dancing]

The first time Lunafreya sees Crowe, they’re in a ballroom and standing several yards away from one another. Crowe’s dark hair strays from all the right places in her bun, and she’s wearing a glaive uniform. Lunafreya is pretty sure she’s in love with every loose strand, each one disheveled to perfection. But the warm color of her eyes is what captures Luna’s attention the most.

“Who is that?” Lunafreya whispers to Noctis, without breaking eye contact with the glaive.

Noctis barely glances up. “I don’t know.”

Ignis answers for him. “She’s Crowe Altius.”

“Thank you, Ignis,” says Lunafreya, and before she registers that she’s crossing the ballroom, she’s standing in front of Crowe. She ignores her unsteady heartbeat and extends a hand. “Hello, my friends tell me you’re Crowe. I’m Luna. May I have a dance?”

Crowe’s eyes widen before she grins. “Sure, if you think it’ll be okay. I’m supposed to be on duty.”

“Of course it will be.” Lunafreya has some idea of how to get what she wants, and she can wrestle with her parents or the king if she finds out Crowe has suffered any repercussions for accepting a dance. She extends her hand, and Crowe takes it.

Lunafreya takes the lead, having been used to it after all those years her parents and King Regis urged her onto the dance floor with Noctis when they were little. 

Lunafreya manages to keep her hands steady as she places one on Crowe’s hip. The other latches fingers with one of Crowe’s. This is nothing. She has had dozens of meaningless dances with people whose faces she only remembers because it’s her duty to know. 

Crowe’s footing is awkward during the romantic tune that plays across the ballroom.

“Sorry,” she says, grinning. “This isn’t the kind of dancing I’m used to.”

Lunafreya is intrigued. “What sort of dance are you accustomed to?”

“The kind we have back home. In Galahd. That’s where I’m from.”

“You should show me.”

“Not here. They might kick me out.”

“Is it inappropriate?”

“No, I’d steal the show.” Crowe’s confidence is unexpectedly high for someone who steps several times on Lunafreya’s toes and doesn’t apologize once for it. It never hurts, and each time, they both laugh about it. Crowe does better if she’s twirled or being twirled, but the slower the dance, the worse she performs.

“Perhaps this would be less dull if you stole the show,” Lunafreya whispers into Crowe’s ear.

“I don’t want to embarrass the boss,” says Crowe, tilting her head in the direction of the king. “I might lose my job.”

“Oh, of course.” Lunafreya chuckles.

“And it’s not the right music.”

They dance through several songs. Mostly they talk, skirting around the edge of the floor to make room for pairs more invested in the music. This spares Luna’s toes, too, since Crowe only has to scoot her feet around in a small circle with little thought as she talks about Galahd and its customs. 

Lunafreya listens raptly, hanging onto every detail. Crowe has beautiful lips, lovely eyes—it’s hard for Lunafreya to find a favorite place to settle her gaze. 

“What about you?” asks Crowe.

“I’m afraid Tenebrae is a little stuffy, though the scenery is breathtaking.” 

“Come to Galahd. You can kick your shoes off, have a few drinks, and I’ll teach you how to do a _real_ dance. It might not be as pretty as Tenebrae, but you’ll have too much fun to notice.”

Lunafreya nods. Of course she will. She has no idea how she’ll wiggle her way out of her duties for a vacation, but she is ready to go that night if Crowe will let her.

They go to the roof of the hotel the moment Crowe’s shift ends. Lunafreya kicks off her shoes and stretches her aching feet before her as she sits on the carpeted steps. The lights from the giant aquarium leave a greenish-blue glow over the two young women. Crowe sips on wine and traces patterns in Lunafreya’s palm.

“In Galahd, we get tattoos,” she explains. Her fingernail rakes lightly over the skin. It tickles. “This one means you’re a warrior.” She draws another invisible set of lines. She explains each of them. 

When she falls silent, Lunafreya leans in and kisses her. To her surprise, Crowe doesn’t jerk back. Her lips are soft and taste like sweet wine. 

~*~

The two of them get drunk. One of the caterers slips them two bottles of wine, and they split them under the stars. When they finish the last drop, Crowe stands and peels her coat off.

“What are you doing?” asks Luna.

“Showing you a real dance,” says Crowe. “Why wait for Galahd, when I can show you here?” There aren’t many people milling about—the caterer who slipped them the wine, a couple hiding in a corner, and Prince Noctis with his friends. Noctis has been ditching these affairs since childhood, and Ignis can always be found at his side. They have another boy with them, Prompto, who has more freckles than anyone Lunafreya has ever met. He takes lots of pictures. Lunafreya will have to find a way to get copies somehow. Perhaps Noctis will help her.

She wants to remember this night after the wine wears off.

Crowe whispers to the caterer. He disappears and returns a few minutes later with a stereo where she can dock her phone. Crowe clicks it into place, and music blasts loudly from the rooftop. It doesn’t resemble the dulcet tunes playing in the ballroom. These are exciting, with a quick beat and an exciting blend of acoustic instruments.

Crowe taps her feet against the ground, heels clicking and legs kicking. She smiles and pivots. Noctis and his entourage edge closer to watch.

She only ever breaks her concentration to spare glances at Lunafreya.

One more of those warm smiles, and Lunafreya is sure she’ll die. 

Lunafreya claps when it’s over. “You must show me,” she insists.

Crowe snags her hands and drags her away from the carpet. Her face is flushed from the dancing and the wine. “Of course I’ll show you!” 

Lunafreya fails miserably, but with each misstep, the two laugh and collapse against each other. It is the best ball she has ever attended in Lucis, and for the first time in years, she hopes it won’t be her last.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Crowe doing something similar to river dancing? Is that outlandish? I think she’d be pretty good at it…(I think she’d be good at any kind of dancing except the boring kind she’s stuck with in the ballroom tbh)


End file.
